lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
Nezumi Testing
Nezumi Testing is a main area in Lost In Vivo Nezumi Testing Nezumi Testing is a now abandon rat testing lab once occupied by Dr. Brundle, Dr. Piccinini and several other scientists. It is unknown exactly what the laboratory's goal was, however, it can be implied their experiments were illegal and held in secret under governmental eye. Guide The goal in Nezumi Testing is get through the door with a retina scanner while avoiding the Rat Men made there How you accomplish that is by taking the baby head in the fridges they keep rats, then you pop the baby head with the thing in the red room, you then get some lock picks but you also move to another reality where the Rat men are "woke". You then open Dr. Piccinini's room where you can pick up his body but the eyes have been eaten out after you go in the room tho the retina scan door is mysteriously open the game then plays like you made it out of the lab you find your dog and then it immediately gets washed down another drain. You either pick to go down the drain to follow her or you use the door you just opened either way you make it back to the lab again once you are back in the lab you find a door that is locked and you need lock picks you pick up the lock picks and open the door to realize there's nothing there. If you go back to the place you found the lock picks in you'll realize it's different so you continue forward and find your self staring at Sotiris pointing at you if you look away from him he won't be there anymore Sotiri's area The goal of this are is to find a left eye and open the retina scan door that leads you to an elevator out of the sewers. You have to run around the area and look in the 2 meat piles the first one will never have the eye the second one you look at will always have the eye. Once you get the left eye you will see a short cut scene of Sotiris finding the right eye, but that's not important you now have a eye to open the door with so go back to the starting area where you first saw Sotiris pointing at you and head towards the door, but now there're a lot of boxes in your way. Now you need to make it through to the retina scan door while avoiding Sotiris. Once you get to the door you run up to the elevator and start transcending upwards. The Elevator When going up the elevator you get to see the credits but they seem wrong, you'll start to notice some things are off like it saying your name or crediting Sotiris. Once they are done the elevator will start falling down and you'll see Sotiris climbing up and then it suddenly stops the door opens and you're in The Siren's area Notes Dr. Brundle Archive's Dr. Brundle Personal Archive #86 Feeling good about today, progress continues almost at an alarming rate given how theoretical this all should be. Today we had one of the smaller rodents continue to move for almost 2 hours after all of its blood had been drained and replaced with mix PA22.12.15V Dr. Piccinini Archives Story Gallery Map.PNG|Map of Nezumi testing Category:Locations Category:Stub